Finding A Way
by KevinMacce
Summary: Armin more than ashamed to be turned on had pulled the covers over him further, hoping to sleep it off. It became clear to the blond that this feeling wasn't going away when his groin began stiffing. Armin had thrown the covers off his already heated body. How was he going to get through the night like this? Armin squeezed his eyes tight together, squirming a little.


"Calm down, Armin. You'll be okay." The black-haired woman cooed, It'll be over soon."

Armin squirmed his skin heating with arousal rushing his body into attention. This couldn't be happening. It was his first heat since he found out he was a omega. Armin didn't expect the arousal to be so brutal. He shivered as the cool wind blew against his heated skin, carrying his scent farther. The concerned beta looked at Armin, wanting to comfort him, but the slightest touch would send his body into overdrive wanting more,"It's okay, Armin. You can do this."

Mikasa began guiding Armin, walking him to heaven knows where. Armin kept his head down, wanting to disappear with the good memories he had as a human. Armin had lived in his home village from a baby all the way until now. He had grew up with Mikasa who came and left the village and attended the same college as him for one year. Armin bit his lip remembering how his night came to be like this. The blond woke up back arching as a soft gasp left his parted lips. A rush of euphoria ran through his body into awareness.

Armin more than ashamed to be turned on had pulled the covers over him further, hoping to sleep it off. It became clear to the blond that this feeling wasn't going away when his groin began stiffing. Armin had thrown the covers off his already heated body. How was he going to get through the night like this? Armin squeezed his eyes tight together, squirming a little. A slippery slick left his rear and sent Armin sitting up to look at the new substance that he'd never had witnessed before. Suddenly Mikasa was at his window convincing him to come with her to help him with his problem.

"We're here!" Mikasa exclaimed sending Armin from his horrid memory and the fact that strange smells assaulted his nose. Armin's head flew up to see dens in the ground and other decorative nature. His head snapped to Mikasa, eyes pleading an answer to what he was looking at. Mikasa smiled slightly, "This is home, Armin. Where you belong." People in odd clothing that really did nothing but hide private areas coming from the dens.

" No it's no-" Armin was interrupted by a strange feeling as someone sniffed his neck.

" He smells good! I want him." The male had blondish grey hair with black, fixed into a undercut. He reached for Armin, earning him a hard punch to the face.

" Don't touch him. You have Marco, Jean." Mikasa hissed.

Jean rubbed his cheek mumbling before walking away. Armin wiggled trying to make himself smaller than he usually was."Eren!" Mikasa called as a brunette approached them. He had bronze skin, muscles showing apparent in his perfectly proportioned blonds body clamored in need, recognizing a dominate alpha when it sensed one. Armin looked away, blushing in shame of his body's reaction. Eren sniffed the air then Armin.

The blond tried to step away, but Eren was to fast and grabbed the omega's fore arm keeping him from backing away and pulling him close with a rough growl. Armin whimpered as his body flared finally getting some attention. Armin's scent intensified, Eren's following suit. The blond writhed and wiggled in Eren's brunettes tongue flicked across Armin's neck earning a high squeak from the omega. Armin- surprisingly- pushed the alpha away, "Mikasa!"

"Armin what are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! He's harassing me!"

"Armin, you're supposed to be getting pregnant! That's why you're going through this! It's the cycle of life for us dynamics."

"But I'm not a dynamic!"

"Yes you are! I could smell your scent a mile away. How do you think I knew to help you?"

Armin went silent, not sure on what to say to Mikasa. How did all this happen? She was his normal human friend and he was a normal human boy. Why is she doing this? He's a boy! He can't get pregnant! He's not a dynamic or whatever she said! Armin's eyes teared up in confusion and somewhat betrayal as he felt his body going weaker. At a time like this.

"I'm not going to hurt you." A voice cooed smoothly. The blonds eyes snapped onto the source seeing a concerned alpha. Armin cried trying to run away. But Eren had him in a embrace, hand grabbing the back of his neck. Armin cried out startled and somewhat pleased. A certain sensation tingled in his body. What exactly was going on?

"No..." Armin muttered almost not heard by the alpha. Armin braced his arms against the alpha trying to push him away. A growl made the omegas limbs tremble.

Eren licked and nipped at the blonds scent glands. It was no use! Armin couldn't fight this! His heat was intensifying and so did his need to be filled. His scent showing exactly what he desired. Eren picked the now weak omega, one arm under his legs and the other cradling Armin's shoulder and back. Armin wiggled slightly in discomfort.

Armin eyes widened as they entered a den. It was cozy. Furs and other condiments scattered about. The blond omega's body was on fire. He knew he'd regret it, but he needed the alpha! He needed to quench the desire to be filled! Armin whimpered.

"It's alright. I'm going to take care of you." The alpha whispered into Armin's ear before Armin was dropped onto the furs. Stripped bare.

Armin opened his legs slightly, trying to provoke the alpha shyly. Eren got between those legs, and bit Armin's scent glands. Hard.

That was it.

Armin needed him. Now.

"A-Ahh...! E-Eren! P-Please!...Ngh-" Armin stuttered.

A growl rumbled in Eren's chest as he guided Armin on all fours. Armin clenched his teeth trying to hold back a moan as the alphas finger probed the blonds anus. Armin flung his hips back trying to get more movement. The one finger only made Armin feel more empty! He needed an alpha cock- any cock- right now!. Armin tried to tell him, but an unfamiliar snarl left his mouth.

The alpha baked up removing his cloth from his waist. His member was twitching and red with hot arousal. Armin couldn't help but drool at how good it looked. The omega tried showing through action his need for Eren. Armin presented his ass high in the air wiggling, elbows on the furs and back arched into a nice bow like shape. Slick running down his thighs. It didn't take long for the alpha to react.

Eren pressed his length to Armin's hole, pressing forward. It didn't take long for the slick to help the alpha plunge into the omegas hot depths. Armin's head flew back as he shouted his pleasure to all the world, Eren's hands tight on his hips. Eren growled as he began thrusting. Not slow at all. Like Armin wanted.

Oh fuck this was so good! Armin didn't even have the decency to try quieting his noises. He couldn't! Eren's cock was so big, nice and just right! It rubbed up against the right nerves and made every cell in Armin's body tingle. Armin subconsciously threw his hips back slamming hard into the alphas hips. Eren's pace increased and Armin wallowed in the dominant, possessive growls that came from the alpha.

Eren bent biting hard into Armin's sensitive glands. Bone crushing sensations rattled his body.

"Fuck! Eren! Ah!" The blond omega exclaimed and pure euphoria.

This was too much! Armin never felt such pleasure before! Tears began staining his cheeks as his body fell lanky to the furs. All he could do was whimper at the lose of the alphas cock. Eren's face looked concern. For a second. Eren fell, back on the furs and pulled Armin on top of him, wasting no time to fill him.

Armin panted and made tiny squeals as the alpha thrust vigorously inside the omega. His cock hit his sensitive spot just right! Armin cried aloud as the base of Eren's cock began to expand. It wasn't very painful, but was getting a bit uncomfortable. But it wasn't that distracting.

"Eren! Eren! I- Eren! Alpha Eren! Fill me! Please!" Armin begged as a extreme wave of pleasure swept over his body.

He couldn't take it! He couldn't hold in any longer! This was too much! Eren! The heat! The feeling! All of it oh so good! The omegas tears increased. Eren growled latching onto the back of Armin's neck. Armin's mouth fell open, tongue visible as white shots shot out onto Eren's stomach.

"Eirwen!" Armin cried as the alpha came deep inside his omega, making the omegas orgasm much more intense. Armin stayed limp on Eren's body and they cuddled there. Armin thought about moving, but that idea was quickly dismissed. He was stuck to Eren. He had no choice. Eren was too big inside him.

Armin stirred. The omega sighed, the relaxing feeling of a good nights rest circulated in his body. The smell of a morning forest pine wood swept under his nose. Armin stretched and sat up, yawning with a smile. He opened his eyes and he was instantly reminded of the previous events. The furs, the things around the room... The sex. Armin blushed in shame and grabbed his clothes.

The omega got dressed and immediately was out of the den. Armin didn't really notice the others, just running. Armin ran and ran. He couldn't go back! He couldn't be mated again! He couldn't be an animal! Armin closed his eyes running.

A miss in ground and the omega fell. Armin cried and looked down at his bruised and bleeding knee. He didn't want this! He wanted to be home! With his grandpa. Armin tucked his face in his hands. Life sucked.

"Who the fuck is out here?" A voice disturbed Armin's crying. A short raven-haired male came out of a unnoticed den.

He was kinda short. He had a complete scowl. Armin just cried. Great. The male walked to Armin.

"Ew!" Levi stepped back, 'You smell like that disgusting alpha, Eren!"

"E-Eren?"Armin sniffled.

"Yeah. That stupid fucking alpha." The raven-haired guy looked at Armin's knee," Come with me."

The male helped Armin to his feet and into the den where he treated the wound.

"You'll be okay."The man informed.

There was an awkward silence. No eye contact, no movement. A very awkward stern silence.

"Um...Who are you?" Armin asked.

The man spared him a glance,"Levi."

"Oh..."

Levi kept sniffing the air. It had Armin curious.

"What are you doing?"

Levi looked at him before bending and sniffing the omegas groin. Armin couldn't move or he'd mess with the wound. The blond omega blushed.

"You're," Levi sniffed more,"Pregnant aren't you?"

"What? I'm not pregnant! I'm a guy!"

"You're an omega and you're pregnant," He pressed his hand on Armin's belly pushing. Hard. As he thought. Levi made the omega feel for himself. Armin's eyes widened as he felt hardness.

"No..." The omega cried,"No! I can't be! No!"

Armin couldn't stop the tears from coming. One minute he was a healthy man trying to make a living next thing he knew he was a 'omega' pregnant with a guy he didn't even know child. He didn't even know what the hell an omega was! He was lost with no idea where the fuck he was! And now intruding a grumpy wolf persons den! Imagine explaining that to his grandpa! And now a baby!

"Levi.."Armin cried," What do I do? I don't even know whats going on."

"It's natural, brat. You're obviously an omega so you're built to carry children."

"Is that what an omega is? A pregnant animal."

Levi snarled.

"Watch it. I'm an omega too."

"Where am I?"

"Kid... You really don't know anything." For the first time Levi pitied someone.

"Please...Levi...Help me. I don't know what to do."

Levi sighed, heavy and pity filled.

"We're called dynamics. Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alphas are usually the more dominant people. They protect their families and the pack. Beta's are usually more human than anything, but bring peace. Omegas are the submissive. They are usually the ones who stay in the den and takes care of the pups."

"And where are we?"

"In the forest. In our Pack. I am mated to the head alpha. Erwin."

"He's your mate? "

Levi's jaw bulged and clenched before he answered.

"No, but yes."

"No?"

"No! Now leave it the fuck at that!"

Armin could sense something wrong with the omega. Erwin was his mate yet his mate.

"Levi! What happened?!"

"I was forced mated and bonded to the bastard! Happy?!" Levi snarled.

Armin couldn't do anything, but hug the other omega. They both were unhappy where they were. They both had something just wrong in their life.

"Levi...Can't we just get away?"

Levi stiffened.

"We can...But no alpha, beta and definitely omega has any balls to try and escape with me because of Erwin. That shit face of an alpha... Unless Eren actually has balls and we make our own pack."

"Of course he does...Wait! No! I didn't!-"Armin blushed embarrassed of what he just blurted, "I don't want him to come... He mated me even though I couldn't fight back. I said no."

"I said no too.." Levi mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Brat."

"Armin! My name is Armin!"

"So? You're still a dumb brat."

Armin sighed.

"Can't we escape together? We can go back to my home town! I can go back to being a human again!"

"Humans?" Levi looked at him with a are-you-serious- face.

"Yes! I was at home in my bed! The a girl I thought was my friend, Mikasa, took me to this hell hole!"

"Hey this is my home."

"Let's make my home, your home."

Levi pondered over his options. Stay with Erwin? Try something impossible? Try something impossible it is.

"Okay...Brat. As long as I get away from Erwin." Levi knew about the tweaks of being bonded to Erwin, but still. He'd try. Anything. He's been unhappy with Erwin for too long.

"Great!" Armin smiled.

One night away from his town was enough! He wanted to go home and get rid of this baby now!

Armin had stayed with Levi for the night. Luckily his alpha, Erwin didn't come home that night. After Levi was long asleep Armin had sat up restlessly looking at his belly. There was life growing in him. A life by a complete stranger. He had heard stories of woman having abortions and regretting it.

Armin wouldn't.

But something was telling him he would feel miserable. Even if he hadn't wanted the baby he was responsible for the innocent life. Armin had soon drifted to sleep confused and hurt. For a reason he couldn't find.

Armin had awoken to Levi packing a few things. Clothes, food and water. Armin stretched feeling as if he had slept on the ground. But he didn't. He had shared the furs with the raven-haired omega. Armin groaned crawling away from the furs,

"Good morning, Levi. We are leaving already? I just woke."

"Yes, brat."

Armin scowled, but none the less prepared to go.

When Levi had packed and the luggage was separated between the two they set out. it was still dark outside when Armin stepped out the den.. It was very early in the morning. Levi followed right behind him.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Armin asked.

"Because." Levi replied taking the lead in the journey.

"Because?"

"I don't want to be there when Erwin was there. Trust me. Neither do you."

Armin trusted him. Far as he heard this Erwin person was cruel. So he left it at that. As much as Levi wanted out of his den, Armin wanted to stay in. What if someone found them? Armin shivered. He just wanted to be safe.

"We're almost out!" Levi exclaimed tugging Armin along. Armin was tired and hadn't ate in forever. They made a deal not to rest until away a good distance from the Pack.

"But... I can't" Armin dropped the luggage he was carrying and fell to the ground. Armin sobbed. He was hungry, with a guy he barely knew and pregnant. At least with Eren he wouldn't be hungry. Eren. Armin sobbed more. For some reason he really wanted him. Right now.

"It's alright, Armin. We'll get you home."Levi dropped his bags on the ground rummaging around for food.

Armin just wanted to be home! All this would have never happened if he hadn't followed Mikasa! But no- He had to be a rebel and follow her! She didn't even help when Eren was violating him!

No-

It was Eren's fault! He could have just ignored him! Eren could have never touched him! Just let him be! But no! Stupid alphas only think about fucking any submissive creature in heat!

"Relax." Levi said placing a hand on Armin's shoulder. Armin hadn't noticed his shaking figure was gripping onto his tummy like he hated the babe growing inside.

Not completely untrue.

The blond omega relaxed his grip, sighing as Levi passed him a banana. Despite being really upset, he was even more hungry. Armin unpeeled the banana taking the succulent thing into his mouth. it was so good! Armin tried his hardest not to savage the yellow piece of sweetness. Levi chuckled at the omegas reaction.

"What?" Armin pouted before putting another piece to his moth.

"You are eating as if you haven't eaten in weeks."

"Actually the only time I remember eating was the dinner I had before the night Mikasa brought me to the Packs. Then I woke up from my heat and tried running away." Armin was hungry when he ran away, but his desire to be away was his priority.

"You hadn't ate since your heat? No wonder you act like that banana is the greatest thing you ever have tasted."

Armin shrugged taking another bite of the banana. Another minute and the banana was gone. Endless walking had gotten Armin tired and he soon cuddled up next to a tree and fell asleep.

The blond omegas eyes soon fluttered open. Instead of seeing a huge eternity of sky, he saw dirt of a dens ceiling. Armin flung his body into a sitting position looking around in alarm. Where in the world was he?

Bars caged him in. Torches lighted the burrow. Armin's breath quickened. Even as he spotted Levi, fighting with a tall blond.

"Levi!" Armin called scared.

Levi glared at the male before moving toward Armin.

"Armin..." Levi began. His voice filled of disappointment and grief, "We were caught. I'm sorry..."

The blond omegas eyes widened as tears threatened to resurface.

Nope. They resurfaced.

"Levi..."Armin cried, weeping wanting to be held by the other omega. He may be a stranger, but he was the one he knew most. Levi sighed.

The blond male soon approached, "Levi-"

"Just let him go!"

"He tried running away. He tried leaving his alpha. He violated Pack laws, Levi."

"He doesn't even know Pack laws, Erwin!"

Erwin growled at the raven-haired omega, " Convince me, Levi. Convince me to let him go."

Levi's eyes flicked to Armin.

Then to Erwin.

Back to Armin.

To Erwin.

Levi sighed, looking down as he kissed Erwin's cheek, "I'll submit tonight. Do whatever you want with me. Just let Armin go."

A grin formed on the alphas face, "And what will I be expecting tonight."

"But- We're in front of Armin!"

"I guess he's staying here then."

Levi searched the room for a way out before surrendering. The raven-haired omega got on all fours presenting his ass before the now smirking alpha.

"Okay," Erwin unlocked the cage. Before Armin could step out Erwin snarled, " If you try to escape with my omega again, I will never let you see daylight again."

Armin nodded excessively before he was escorted out of the huge underground burrow. He was escorted out by a very familiar male... He couldn't quite find who.

"Seems like Eren can't handle you."The male snorted, guiding him back to Eren's den.

"Y-You're that J-Jean person." Armin muttered.

"That I am! So what were you doing in capture anyway?"

"Uh... I tried to leave."

"Leave where?"

"To visit my grandpa. He..uh...He lives in a d-different Pack. He sent my mom here . A better life. A-According to her the place w-was worse." Armin lied straight through his teeth.

"Oh cool- Oh, look! Here we are."Jean pointed to Eren's den.

Armin had noticed all right. He could smell Eren from here. For some reason it was comforting. Armin shyly stepped into the den shivering. More in excitement than fear. He couldn't deny. He wanted to see Eren. When he entered he was completely stunned by the sight before him. His alpha was siting on the furs. Crying.

"Eren?" Armin asked to get the alphas attention.

Eren didn't respond.

"Eren I-"

"Armin..." Eren cut him off, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. I just... Armin I'm so sorry! I followed your scent but it lead to Erwin's den. Levi shooed me away then I realized.. You left because you didn't want to be with me. i violated you and now you're pregnant. I probably ruined your life...So I gave up looking for you."

Eren chuckled softly.

"But it didn't stop it from hurting. I lost my omega. And a possibility of a newborn pup. I we're already bonded, Armin! I'm so sorry!" Eren sobbed.

Armin didn't get angry. he didn't lunge onto the alpha. At least not in attack.

Armin dropped into the alphas lap, squeezing into the alphas arms and nuzzling his neck. It was very comfortable. He felt so right in his arms. Even though everything else seemed like danger the arms around him felt so safe.

Eren began to croon, holding his omega close.

"I love you, Armin." Eren said oh so tenderly.

Armin's head set in front of Eren's.

"Y-You what?"

"I love you, Armin. I had to have you when I smelt you. Not because you were an omega in heat. But I just felt like you would be important to me, ya know?" Eren admitted with a faint blush.

Armin did. Probably that's why he soon gave in. And why he ran away. Maybe he was scared of it all. Facing reality. Afraid of soon falling for the alpha. Wait. What if Eren is only using him? To have kids with then cast away.

Eren's face softened as he looked at Armin, "Oh, Armin. Don't ever worry of being abandoned. I'm not going anywhere." Eren's hand snaked up onto Armin's neck, massaging.

"Eren...! I'm so afraid! I didn't even know I was an omega until the night we met! Now I'm pregnant by a guy I know next to nothing about! How can I accept this?! How do I cope with this new life?! I don't know what to do!" Armin let the words flow. Eren may be the guy he got 'accidentally' pregnant by, but he still was comforting. And he apologized. And meant it.

"Armin... I'm so sorry!" Eren tightened his hold on his omega, "I'll be sure to protect you! I won't let you ever go through this type of pain ever again. Let me be the one to support you in everything. Please let me love you Armin."

Tears were now overflowing. Armin didn't know what he felt! Was this man just a sex crazed alpha or his lovable alpha?! Was he man to abandon his children and omega or a great alpha and loving father.

Armin curled into the alphas sweet embrace and sobbed. He sobbed all night. He loved Eren. he couldn't stop it from happening event though all that was done.

And Eren held him through it all night. Through all the confusion and tears, Eren held him and crooned his omega to sleep. Armin slept tenderly in Eren's muscular, securing arms.

He loved his new found alpha.

No, not new.

Whatever Eren was, Armin loved.

Eren was Eren. That's all he needed right now.

Levi stared at the dens roof, lost in thought as Erwin bucked in and out of him. He was disgusted by the grunt and groans that let the alphas breath hit his skin. It horrid. How did he even make it through all the times he fucked him? Erwin wasn't satisfying. Erwin wasn't small, but Levi had no emotional connection to him which greatly effected how he perceived sex between them.

"Moan, bitch," Erwin demanded, grabbing a fist full of Levi's hair and pulling.

Levi faked loud moans and useless pants. Erwin's speed increased. But the charade worked.

"You love my cock, don't you, bitch?" Erwin suggested, claws drawing out and digging into Levi's hip.

Levi screamed. Erwin growled pulling out and moving his hips in front of the omegas face, thrusting forward into his mouth and finishing there. Levi choked a little before the fluid decided to go down. The omega drew into himself, curling into a ball, trembling.

"Don't be such a bitch about it. You fucking love my cock."

Levi whimpered crawling into the corner of the den. Cold and sweaty he slept, that alpha wiling letting him.

"-up. Wake up!" A woman's voice sounded off, shaking at Levi. His fluttered open, pain suddenly prying at his head. His body was sore and still dirty. It will always be dirty no matter what. He looked towards the woman.

"Hanji?"

"Levi! Whoa I thought you were a goner! You were really cold when we found you. but luckily your wonderful alpha brought you here!"

Warmth surrounded him, furs pressing close to his body. "Where am I?"

"You're at my den silly! Where else would a omega in need go?"

Levi shook. Not only was he almost dead from frost bite, but now in Shitty Glasses den. Just great.

"Oh and Levi, why didn't you tell us?! Erwin was really upset you didn't tell him anything."

"About what?" Levi asked, eyes glancing about.

"Your pregnancy! Erwin really flipped his shit when he heard! The whole pack is happy for you!"

Levi blinked. What in the actual fuck was she saying. No one would have that monsters child! Definitely not Levi! Levi screamed. He screamed no matter what Hanji said to try to calm the distressed and panicking omega down. Why him?! He just had to be Erwin's omega! No not that scrawny little excuse for an omega that begged for Erwin, but him. The dominate omega who vowed never to be controlled. That's probably why Erwin chose him!

The raven-haired omega screamed one last time before fainting.

Levi woke up. No light shown through into the den. No one there to warm him with body heat or abuse his tired form. No one. Levi shook thinking back on the events and was honestly tired. Tired of the plastic life he was living. Fake everything. Fake love, fake happiness, fake sex. Erwin wasn't bad in size, but just wasn't right for Levi. Levi didn't want him. The omega slipped out the den. Not that he really needed to, no one was really awake to stop him.

He really didn't know where to go, but away from where Erwin could touch him was a priority. He's tried escaping multiple times, but it always ended with a story about him being kidnapped and Erwin saving him. Erwin always has to be a fucking hero. His pace began to speed up until he was in a full run. What is he going to do?! Where would he go?! He only really knew Armin.

Armin! He could just go to Eren's den- Fuck. Eren. Well it's not like anything bad would happen. He is thought of as a superior since he's the mate of the Prime Alpha.

Levi ran to the den, breathing hard through the cold night air. He slipped into the den, looking around for the blond. Armin was curled up asleep on the furs. Eren wasn't behind him... Where the fuck was that alpha? The sound of water hitting leaves caught Levi's ears. His gazed flew to the right. Eren was peeing and looking directly at him.

The raven-haired omega couldn't help but examine the alphas body. He would examine a lot of pack member when injured and has seen more testicles then he was comfortable with, but Eren's really was... something. It was attractive and was actually a nice size. It looked perfect instead of unruly like Erwins. A patch of hair, trimmed nicely instead of unruly like Erwins. Levi stared. Only when the alpha asked, a bit awkwardly.

"I know you want to see Armin and all so quit staring at my dick! I'm going as fast as I can!"

How did he know he wanted to see Armin?

"Well... Can I?" The omega asked, voice low.

"I don't think he should get his examination right now. He's had a rough time here already. I think the least he deserves is some rest. Can it hold until tomorrow?"

"Oh... That."

"Uh... Is everything alright?" Eren asked sniffing the air. "Your scent. It's all over and you smell like you're really terrified. What happened?"

The omega snarled, not really knowing how to react. He'd usually have to hold in everything and suffer. He'd never been asked that by anyone. It was clear he wasn't alright. At least to him.

"Of course I'm not alright!" Levi cried, clinging to himself. "I'm pregnant with a demon and I'm bonded to a fucked up alpha! I'm being tortured! God is torturing me! I'm not alright!"

Tears began flowing down the omegas cheeks. In a instant a warmth engulfed his body. Eren embraced Levi's smaller frame, sympathy tracing his features.

"Shhh, It's okay. You can always not have the baby. No one will judge you for not wanting to be with Erwin."

"You don't understand, Eren! I can't escape! They won't allow it!"

"Not if I can help it."

Levi's eyes flung up to look at the alpha. He was serious. Eren was known as the rebel in the pack. He defied Erwin more than he should get away with and even attacked Erwin. The raven-haired omega buried himself in Eren. He slept in Eren's arms that night. Catching a new scent.

Bright lights. Very bright lights woke Levi from a good sleep. He looked around. Armin's face was the first thing he saw. Laying onto a white tile. He flung his body into a sitting position. What in the hell? He looked to ahead. Eren sat in a chair. Arms and legs restrained and mouth covered in tape.

"Ere-" Levi tried to call out before being interrupted.

"Levi." Erwins hissed."How humiliating. You run off from Hanji's den to curl up with a rebel. I thought we had a better relationship then that."

"Wha..." Levi's voice faded as his breath began to quicken. Panic rushing through his body.

"This is one act I cannot let slip by. I must punish you." Erwin began to approach the omega.

"W-Wait! Don't!" Levi tried to scramble away from the alpha.

Erwin didn't approach Levi though instead going after the blond. He snatched Armin by his hair, jolting the omega out of sleep. Armin's eyes slowly opened, but widened as he saw what situation he was in.

"No..." Levi breathed reaching for the omega."You promised! You wouldn't! Stop!"

Erwin captured the blonds lips with his own, earning him the immediate squirming and snarling by Armin as he drew his nails. Erwin's rough, big hands grasped the blonds throat as he flew him back to the ground, moving over the blond. Armin whined, his chest was pushed into the ground making it hard to breathe. The blonds eyes glanced to Levi pleading then to Eren, seeing the alpha red and struggling to break free from the restraints and save the omegas. Levi flung himself at Erwin.

Erwin growled at the omegas attack and punched Levi in the neck. The omega wheezed for air.

"How dare you. Boys, have your fun. Two of you, join me with the blond." Erwin's harsh voice ordered.

A buzz was heard as five men entered the door. Alphas entered the door their lust filled scent tainted the omegas nose. They all wore cloaks with hoods. Levi couldn't see any of their faces. A man laughed darkly yanking the clothes off of the raven-haired omega.

"Stop! What are you doing, you fucking brats?! Stop!" Levi hissed, kicking out and throwing punches.

The men wrestled him to the ground one sticking a thick finger in Levi's entrance. He was used to the pain, but it still disgusted him. Was he really going to get raped by scum? Levi snarled. But more importantly Armin...

"Fucking whore. His hole is loose. You really did a number on him, Erwin. Maybe his friend is better." One man chuckled the rest laughing. That finger was removed and in place a hot wet rod probe his entrance.

"Wait! No! Stop! I- I... Stop!" Levi gasped as the male entered him, wreaking him more than Erwin did. Tears stung his eyes.

"Hey! You can't have all the fun on your own!" One bellowed, cupping Levi's chin and forcing his cock into the omegas mouth. The third, gripped Levi's hand making him jerk his excuse of a penis.

Levi could take this. He's lived with Erwin for years, that monster, for years. He could take this But his heart shattered when he saw Armin. Erwin was bucking hard into the shaking omega. One clogging Armin's mouth and another alpha biting and bruising Armin's soft skin. Armin was crying a river. Levi wasn't too far behind.

Levi gave in. He deserved this. He got a hopeless young boy caught into this and Eren. Rage flowed throughout the alpha, tears staining his face. It had been an hour and still he muffled whatever he wished he could say.

"Say my name bitch!" Erwin demanded of Armin, thrusting fiercely.

"No!"Armin cried, his voice toned with lust.

"Say it bitch!" Erwin threw Armin back, slipping out of the omega. Armin whined. A smirk danced on Erwin's mouth as he began stroking himself. "You have to say it if you want my cock."

Armin broke."Your cock is better then my alpha! Fuck me please! I need your cock! I'm your bitch! Please!" Tears flowed nonstop down the omegas face.

"Good. Now lets show your alpha that you're mine now."

Armin shuddered, whimpering. Eren. He so desperately wanted Eren. He was only settling for what he could get. If only he could tell his alpha. Erwin and Armin approached Eren. Eren was naked and hard. His veins were apparent and Armin was pretty sure the alpha was imaging Erwin's death. Armin wanted whatever he was thinking.

"Suck him off." Erwin demanded. Armin looked between the alphas. Was he giving him permission to touch his alpha? "Now bitch."

Armin spread the alphas legs and closed a sweaty and hand over Eren's length. A grunt left Eren's mouth as his thighs slightly twitched. The blond lowered his head immediately getting to work on the alphas cock. Eren grunted and groaned in pleasure, but his eyes were locked on Armin's lust filled lifted the blonds behind and thrust into him, making Armin scream in ecstasy.

Armin continued sucking on his alpha as the other ruined his insides. This wasn't Armin! Armin wanted his alpha to fuck him and make him scream himself hoarse! He wanted his alpha, Eren, to be the one to touch his body and make him shiver in satisfaction.

"More, Bitch! Make your alpha cum from getting his dick sucked while his omegas is getting fucked by another alpha!"

Armin nodded, crying. In a few mere minutes the alpha arched in Armin's mouth and Erwin wrecking havoc in the blonds rear.

"Eren..." Armin mumbled before falling to the ground exhausted.

Erwin grinned. "Next."

The boys brought Levi over. Cum lay on every inch of him as if he bathed in it, which heaven, hell and earth knows he wouldn't ever do.

"Give him a show Levi. Show him how much of a slut you are."

Erwins word poisoned Levi's. The raven-haired obeyed, turning and facing his rear towards Eren. He presented his ass. Levi sucked on three fingers before slipping them inside himself. He moaned as he probed himself.

"Show him your insides, Whore."

Levi nodded slowly before opening himself, showing Eren just how loose he was. The alphas breath hitched as he sprang hard. Erwin frowned in disapproval and grounded his heel on the alphas cock, Eren's scream muffled from the tape. Levi whimpered, wanting to help him.

"Levi, cum. Show him your face when you cum."

The raven-haired omega shamefully fucked his fingers. Erwin pressed on until Levi was fisting himself, crying out as euphoria shuddered through him. The omegas back arched as he came. He slipped his hand out, falling on the ground. No more. First Armin now Eren. Who else was Erwin going to hurt in order to prove the point to Levi? Eren... Eren.

"Pathetic. You can do better." Erwin picked up Levi and brought him down on Eren's cock.

Levi screamed, throwing his head back. Eren's cock was better than anyone's he'd ever had! Eren's filled him, not with just pure lust or some vendetta, but something only a real alpha can give. A kind, true alpha.

"Move your hips slut!"

Levi moved, crying and bouncing on Eren's cock.

"Ngh...! Ah! Hah...Ah!" The omega moaned, Eren's member knowing just where to rub him. Why couldn't Eren be his...? Levi's hips slowed to a stop as he thought. This was Armin's alpha not his...

"Don't stop cum trash!" Erwin rose his hand, hitting Levi's cheek with a hard smack.

The omega trembled in fear as he began moving his hips, fucking himself on the alphas cock. How could he stop this feeling of love and euphoria? Eren had the perfect dick and was the perfect alpha. How could he stop feeling from developing?

"Hah...! E-Eren! Ah! I! I'm gonna cum from your dick! Cum is going to fill me again! Oh! Ugh! Eren!" Eren's name was squeaked one last time as the alpha came into Levi's rear. Levi felt cleansed in a way. And of course the damned fucked up alpha ruins it. Erwin dragged Levi off, bending him over, cum oozing out of his ass.

"Look, you pathetic alpha. Cumming inside someone else's omega. You're no better then me." Erwin spoke.

No! Eren wasn't a sick excuse of an alpha like Erwin! Levi whimpered in complaint. Erwin waved a hand, ordering the boys to bring Armin over.

"Clean this fuckers dick. Both of you."

The omegas moved between Eren's legs, licking the shaft and sucking the tip. Eren couldn't help but stare at them. He's had fantasies about Levi, but this was something. And looking at the adorable blond made Eren's thighs twitch all the looked up at him never breaking contact until Eren came, a huge load over the omegas faces. Levi and Armin both took possession of Eren's lap, wanting to make as much contact with him. With Eren they felt comfortable. They didn't want to leave.

"Look at their faces. You've ruined them with your dirty sperm. Ha. You're so cruel."

The omegas whimpered in disagreement trying to get closer to Eren. That wasn't true! They loved Eren! He could never be so cruel to them! Not like Erwin! But sadly the alpha believed Erwin's harsh words, lowering his head in despair.

Armin and Levi reached for Eren as they were pulled away. They didn't want this! Eren!

[ Eren's Point of View]

My eye's flung open as I bolted up-right, glancing about the unfamiliar box. Fuck, my body is sore and sticky with sweat. I began rubbing my back, trying to stretch the pain out. My eyes lingered down. My body is still glowing red and I'm still pretty naked except this thin shit around my middle area. What the fuck is this?

It was like my furs back at home but it did nothing but appear to be covering something and not warming what so ever. I began looking about. I was sitting on something a bit high off the ground, made with an unfamiliar hard material with a uncomfortable stuffed fur like thing but without the warm feel and sorta bouncy.

I threw my legs to the side of the bed. My feet connected with the same hard, cold feeling that was in that torture room thing. I shivered a bit before looking around the dimly lit room. I stood and crouched down. I sniffed, the thing I was laying on, corners of the box and even the weird object that held fresh water. It smelled like metal, piss and little like there were previous dynamics here before myself. I hadn't noticed I was growling until I stuck my nose inside the water holder for a drink.

I had been trying to see if the water was fresh, before I heard a creak and the heavy sliding thing open and Erwin entering, but hiding half of himself behind the big thingy, except his face. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Hello, Eren." He sneered.

I began to show my teeth, a growl vibrating in my throat. I can't stand the fucking sight of that monster.

"Calm down, Mutt." He chuckled. "I got a little present for you."

Erwin's cocky smile grew as he began walking from behind the door. a patch of blond hair was all I could see before this 'present' really caught my attention.

Armin appeared with his hands cuffed and tape on his mouth. He was dirty, I could see the gunk on him. Some fresh. When Armin's eyes locked onto mine, he began to whimper, wiggling. Erwin grabbed a fist full of Armin's hair, yanking back. "Shut up, Slut. You're lucky I'm letting you in a room with him."

Erwin pushed Armin towards me. Unfortunately, he couldn't walk and fell to the ground. I immediately, crawled to him, hunching over him, a growl coming once more. Armin began to nuzzle against me, rubbing his head against my chest. Erwin let out a sound of disgust before exiting the box.

"Armin, are you okay?!" I began licking at his body. He needed to be cleaned. I could smell the heavy mixture of human and alphas alike on his body. Armin shuddered.

"Eren!" He began pushing at my head, a hand covering his body. "What are you doing?!"

"Bathing you?" I rose an eyebrow. Did he want to be dirty?

"No! That isn't doing anything, but putting your saliva all over me!"

I looked around. "Oh! You can use the fresh water over there." I pointed to the thingy holding the water.

Armin looked past me and to the object before looking back at me, a puzzling expression on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh... Eren... That's a toilet."

I blinked. "Toilet?"

"Eren, people pee and poop in there!"

"You mean that is what human use to piss and shit? Why would you use something with fresh water to poop in? Can't you just use the hole for that?"

"Because! It all goes where you can't smell it afterwards. It just makes sense."

"No. It doesn't. You could be using the water for something else."

Armin huffed. I must have frustrated him. He stood wobbly and walked to the 'toilet' and began scooping the water and dumping it on himself, rubbing at it. I walked behind him, shoving my face between his legs. Dried blood surrounded the area. I began to spread his cheeks.

"Eren! Stop!" He began to swat at me. "Go away!"

I flinched. "But... I'm checking you..."

"No! I don't need you to do that. Go sit on the bed." Armin nudged his head towards the thing I had woke up on.

"Bed?" I rose an eyebrow.

"The thing over there with the cover on it."

"Cover?"

Armin whined, grabbing me by my arm and forcing me towards the thing, making my sit on it. "This! This is a bed and the thing beside you is a cover! Go nuts!"

Armin stomped off and back to grooming himself.

I bounced on it and began testing the 'bed'. It still wasn't comfortable and I felt like I was sinking in when I was still. Anyway, it seems like Armin is very irritable. I heard that pregnant omegas were usually this way, but id it always this easy to get on their nerves. I don't like it. Well it could be because of what happened.

After spending a few minutes thinking, I watched Armin get dressed and dry himself with the 'cover'. He planted himself in my lap, snuggling close to me. "I used the cover to dry so could you warm me?"

I nodded. I was going to make him stay close either way. "Armin... How do you know so much about this box?"

"I'm hum- Well I lived with humans for a while. These things are natural for me to know, just as your Pack's rules and lifestyle are natural for you to know."

"For how long did you live there? How'd you go through heats?"

"Uh.. I was born there I believe. My mother and father were said to have been killed and so I lived in my home town for a while with my grandfather. My heats... Well I've only ever been through one. And that is the one I got pregnant on. When I was younger I'd get short flashes of euphoria, nothing more." Armin rested his head on my shoulder, a hand lingering to rest on my thigh. " I enjoyed my time home. Everything was simple and made sense. Well not until the night Mikasa came for me. The night we met and I was in heat."

I nodded. Did I ruin his life that much? He could've went back home without a problem if he wasn't pregnant with my pup. Or could he?

"How old are you? Do people usually get pregnant around your age?"

"I'm twenty. People around my age do get pregnant, that's normal...But just not men."

"Is it against your rules?"

"No! My town tries to keep things fair and such. But, no... No. It's just that human men don't have the system to give birth. No uterus or birthing canal."

"That must suck. So how do humans reproduce?"

"Well...There are gay men, but they couldn't have a biological child together. Women can get pregnant so one of you would just get the women pregnant and if you're lucky maybe a sibling of your lover or your sibling would have the child so the genes could still be tied to both families."

"Human life seems so complicated and limited. I'm glad I'm a dynamic. I'd hate to have to depend on Mikasa to have our child."

"Well with everything we still have freedoms and a organized town. We have something sorta like pack laws, but it also lists things we have a right too."

I pouted leaning my head on my omegas. Maybe human life is tough. Maybe I'll never understand Armin or where he came from. But I do love all of the Armin I've come to know... But what exactly do I know...?

Armin sighed before kissing my chin.

We sat there for a while in silence before Erwin's voice sounded through the room. I jumped off the bed and patrolled the box. Where the fuck did his voice come from?!

"Okay, boys, we have a little show for you." He laughed. I hated how the box carried the sound of his voice.

A clank came before a part of the box began to raise, revealing a shocking sight. Levi was in... I don't know. It was black and white, and short. It looked like clothing but it didn't cover too much. Just the reproductive parts and his nipples. Both me and Armin rushed to that part of the box.

"Why is Levi in a maid's outfit?!" Armin yelled looking around the top of the box.

"Oh, Calm down, Slut. He's just doing a maid's job and giving some service."

He looked back to the window with me. Levi was sitting on a guys lap, legs spread, the male teasing his hole. He was clean to saw the most. He looked like he dunked his head in a river and it wasn't finished drying.

I growled, going a little ways back before lunging towards the open part of the box. A thud pain went through my face as it came into contact with something.

Armin looked at me like I was crazy, but I was in pain!

"Eren, what is with you? You can't break through this type of glass."

"Glass?"

"Eren..." He sighed leaning against me. We looked back through.

The guy had gotten Levi's entrance to stretch far. I could see inside. Levi was moaning and wiggling, drool coming from the left side of his mouth.

"Okay, Levi. The show has begun." I could hear the male say through the glass.

Levi shook his head, pulling at the end of the cloth. I wobbly verbal mess left his mouth. "Nwo! Sta-ahp!"

"Come on, Levi. Shush. Let this hole sing for us."

A person came in, handing the guy with Levi a microphone. The male's hand traveled up, yanking harshly at Levi's top, until it dropped to reveal Levi's bright pink nipples. The male squeezed the bud between his finger before pulling mercilessly. He grabbed the microphone, tracing Levi's entrance with it. Levi arched, trying to lift himself from the males lap."N-n... No!"

The male chuckled at Levi's response, pushing until the microphone tip plunged into Levi's hole. A wet, squelchy sound went into the box where we were. Levi screamed, nails digging into the man's lap. The man didn't give Levi time to adjust and began thrusting the microphone in and out of the poor omega.

The squelch of Levi's insides was so loud in the box. It sounded like if I were my dick and I were inside him, thrusting and listening to the way his hole itself reacted to it. To his ass moans. I know I shouldn't be hard at the moment, but I could feel my dick standing.

The man pushed it deep until his hand was hitting Levi's entrance. Levi kept lifting trying to runaway from the object, the male only getting frustrated and signaling a guy over to push Levi down, making Levi bounce on it.

After a few minute the microphone was drenched and Levi was a sweating, moaning mess. He had stopped struggling and he'd drooled all over himself. The man pulled the microphone out.

"Okay, goo guzzler, time for the next act."

Levi used what energy he had to shake his head. The male laughed calling him 'cute' before lifting Levi up and bringing him close to the where we were. He set Levi down, making him spread his hands onto the thing that separated us. Levi's head hung down as he panted. The male bent Levi over before moving from behind them.

As he moved away, a woman approached. It wasn't too shocking for her to have one. Some women in the Pack had surgeries to get dicks, but what was she doing here? Well isn't that stupid question?

She had brown, short hair, pulled back and a scowl. Her penis wasn't large but it was hard. She pressed against Levi's entrance before successfully passing through and into the canal. Levi's head flew back as he gasped for air. She thrust with force, sending Levi's body to the glass, one of her hands finding it's way into Levi's hair and pulling.

"Aren't you glad, Levi?! I am! Finally! I have you, even if I had to get a dick for it! Now take it! Take my dick like a good bitch!"

"P-Pehtra! N-No! Ah..! Please... Stahhhp!"

I remember now! Petra was the girl that had a huge crush on Levi in their younger years. They dated for a year before he had left her for Erwin.

She picked up Levi, forcing his chest up against the 'glass' thing.

"Look, Levi. Look. Your alpha won't save you. He never will."

Levi's eyes widened as he looked at us. Tears began to stream down his face as he moaned. He closed his eyes shut, crying hard, his mouth letting out croaked moans.

"Levi! She's lying! I will save you! I promise! Levi!"

"Such encouraging words. Too bad he can't hear them." Erwin's voice chuckled in the box again.

I growled."I will save him. Just you wait. I'll save him and kill you!"

Erwin chuckled, his voice eventually fading.

I looked back. She was thrusting with such speed, but she was incapable of thrusting as fast as the previous men. I could tell that irritated her. Eventually she smirked, angling herself a bit and thrust. Levi choked, before cumming, landing on the glass. She grinned as she came inside him. Two men then approached, one being Erwin. They pulled Levi, before turning him around and showing us his bruised, bleeding, cum filled rear.

"Look at this. All because you wanted to be the hero. Learn your place Eren. You'll never be stronger than me. You'll never be able to protect anyone. You should've been a beta to say the most." He and the other guy began walking and laughing.

"Men, send him into their room. I don't think Levi will be in any fit shape to even touch the alpha after this." He commanded before exiting the room.


End file.
